Boyfriend
by syrielgoethe
Summary: James esta siendo hostigado por miles de locas fans. Sin embargo una mentira que ha incluido a Logan ha hecho que firme tempranamente su sentencia de muerte. ¿Qué hará "La cara"?


Desde que habían llegado a ésta ciudad sus vidas se habían vuelto agitadas sin contar que habían dado un giro de 360°. Fama, los regaños de Gustavo, las prácticas de canto, las chicas… los regaños de Gustavo y más.

Ahora estaban a punto de dar otro de sus centenares de conciertos en la ciudad. Sonreían, respondían preguntas, abrazaban, y cumplían los "caprichos" de sus queridas fans.

-¡Logan, firma mi CD!- grito una joven de unos dieciséis años acercándose al joven mientras varios mechones de su melena rubia se le venían a los ojos dándole un aspecto adorable cosa que hizo sonreír al aludido quien tomó entre sus manos el objeto.

-Claro ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Je-Jennifer –susurró mientras sentía como sus mejillas ardían endemoniadamente.

Los demás integrantes de la banda –por otra parte- también parecían estar en la misma situación, autografiando y hablando con cientos de fans que se turnaban para ver a sus ídolos, sin embargo, cierto moreno no estaba del todo a gusto, o eso dirían sus rostros porque aunque su boca mostrara una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sus ojos mostraban cansancio.

-¡James! ¡James! ¡Se mi novio!

-¡No! ¡El mío!

-¡El mío! ¡El mío! Tengo todos los CD'S de Big time Rush ¡Por favor! –gritaban las chicas. El joven solo podía pensar en dos cosas:

Como detestaba no tener en estos momentos una novia y

Por qué nunca formalizaba sus relaciones

Aun así la respuesta al último hecho vino de un momento a otro a su mente. Lo bueno de estar en una relación es que hacia completamente necesaria la infidelidad, por ahora, no necesitaba compromisos, era libre y su juventud y belleza era lo que lo justificaba, recordó el día que le había comentado esto a Kendall y como el chico le había mirado seriamente.

_Por lo menos yo tengo más conciencia _– Dijo en aquel entonces, James sólo sonrió en ese momento para luego agregar con el entrecejo arrugado _¡Que bonita forma de referirse al miedo!_

Después de aquello no habían vuelto a tocar el tema.

Tan ensimismado se encontraba el peli castaño que el comentario de una peli roja que salió de la nada le sorprendió e hizo que un escalofrío recorriera hasta su espina dorsal.

Entonces ¿Eres mi novio?

Simplemente no sabía que decir, obviamente diría que no pero al ver los ojos de las chicas sabía que no se contentarían con un "No" y simplemente no quería hacerlas llorar en aquel lugar para formar un zafarrancho. Por otra parte, en lo más profundo de su ser un nuevo plan se ideó. Podría mentir sobre que ya tenía una novia, el problema era conseguir a alguien.

Definitivamente su razón le había abandonado pues alargó su brazo para tomar a cualquier persona y decir y asegurar que era su pareja.

Sintió unos hombros, ya había encontrado su salvación. Deslizó ágilmente su mano hasta la cintura de esa persona, para notar que era estrecha y fina –justo para sus gustos- le atrajo y le abrazó sin siquiera mirar quien era.

-Lo siento chicas, pero yo ya tengo pareja –dijo para luego apreciar las caras que ponían sus fans: algunas se habían callado y le observaban a punto de llorar pero sonriendo forzadamente mostrando una "felicidad" falsa para con su ídolo. Otras le miraban con cierto sentimiento de rareza como si frente a ellas estuviera pie grande y otras, sonrientes, sonrojadas sacaron sus celulares, cámaras para tomar varias fotos mientras reían y cuchichiaban encantadas.

-Oye James –pregunta una niña de unos ocho años tímidamente captando la atención del mayor- ¿Eres gay?

El chico abre sus ojos sorprendido para bajar lentamente su mirada para apreciar a su "bella pareja"… no le gustó para nada con lo que se encontró.

-L-Logan –susurra viendo al chico fulminarle con los ojos castaños.

Sabía que si lo negaba todo volvería a ser asediado y le darían facha de mentiroso, algo no tan bueno para su persona y ego. Su única salvación era que Logan aceptará y le diera la razón a su amigo.

-Por favor –murmuró James por lo bajo. Su compañero suspiró y trató de mostrar la mejor de sus sonrisas, aun así se le notaba un raro tic en su ojo derecho.

-¡Si! Nosotros…somos…p-pareja –dijo tomando la mano derecha de James con la suya.

A lo lejos se vio como Kelly y Gustavo se desmayaban y caían uno sobre el otro apoyados en una pared cercana. Por otra parte Kendall y Carlos se habían quedado en un estado de Shock ante la noticia.

-James… -susurra Logan empinándose para susurrarle algo al menor quien espera pacientemente. Las chicas al ver dicha cercanía tan comprometedora, chillan y gritan -¿Si sabes que esto significa que te voy a destruir no?

James había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

Logan definitivamente era un buen amigo, de ser otro habría negado todo y le habría dejado en ridículo. Ahora James le debía la vida y una disculpa pues cuando tocó la cintura de su amigo honestamente, había creído encontrarse con una chica con un gran cuerpo.

Logan sólo podía pensar en una cosa: cómo mataría a James. Cuando sintió la mano en la cintura dio un grito ahogado, y al sentir el pecho tonificado de James en su rostro se sonrojó, al levantar la mirada y ver a su amigo y escuchar lo dicho se prometió matar al más alto.

El concierto terminó muy pronto de lo que quería James y muy tarde de lo que se esperaba Logan. La fiesta siguió como en cualquier otro concierto. Kendall se acercó a Carlos para hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

-¿No les has visto? –pregunta el rubio

-No, James me ha evitado y Logan dijo que… -dice antes de ver en la mesa de postres y alimentos el "manjar" principal- ¡Salchichas! –se va

Kendall suspira y levanta sus hombros de forma perezosa –Los buscaré por mi cuenta

-¡James! ¡James! ¿Desde cuando tu y Logan son pareja? – El castaño era hostigado por los paparazis que habían logrado burlar la seguridad, pero no por mucho, oh bueno, eso era lo que James se decía internamente para calmar sus nervios.

A lo lejos vio como Logan se acercaba con el entrecejo arrugado. Tragó en seco. El más bajo le tomó del brazo. Todos los presentes se quedaron en un silencio expectante. El mayor sonrió falsamente.

-Debemos hablar en privado –con eso no tenía nada más que decir. Se giró sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar con un confundido James siguiéndole sin rechistar.

-¿Qué van a hacer? –pregunta una voz entre la multitud.

-Seguro tendrán un momento de pareja –dice otro sonriendo de forma arrogante.

-¿Quién creen que sea la mujer de la relación? –pregunta una mujer morena.

-Logan obviamente –le responde otro haciendo que los dos asediados aumentaran el paso.

-Imagínense, James sobre Logan, oh que tierno –dice una mujer castaña sonriendo y mirando a la nada.

Logan cerró la puerta, se encontraban en unos camerinos pagados amablemente por su manager quien se encontraba en el centro de la pista de baile captando mucho la atención. En aquel lugar (Camerinos) Logan mataría a James sin que hubieran testigos del crimen que se avecinaba.

-James… -dice acercándose amenazadoramente.

-¡Espera! ¡Mira el lado bueno Logie! – el bajo le mira por un momento – Ya no me persiguen más las chicas ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Soy libre!

-James…

-¿Si? –pregunta sin dejar de sonreír

-¡Estás muerto! –acto seguido saltó para abalanzarse sobre el chico quien gritó al verse en el suelo con Logan tratando de ahorcarle.

La puerta se abre de un solo golpe.

-¡Perros! ¿¡Qué carajos hacen! – pregunta Gustavo entrando de forma histérica.

-Yo… -trató de comenzar Logan.

-Gustavo, déjales… junm y yo creí que la chica era Logan –dice Kelly para sacar a su jefe y cerrar a puerta dejando nuevamente solos a los jóvenes.

-Pero que… -empieza Logan. Estaba a punto de continuar hasta que…

-¡Chicos, debemos hablar! –Grita Carlos entrando –Entonces si son pareja… ¿La chica no era Logan?

-… ¡Pero! ¿Qué les pasa? –pregunta Logan levantándose irritado y rojo, tal vez por la vergüenza o por su enfado.

-Bueno… -dice Kendall apareciendo de la nada- Podríamos dejar esto a un lado y hablar del por qué James inventó esa mentira –dice cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Esperen, ¿es una mentira? –pregunta Carlos

-Entonces ¿Por qué lo hiciste James?

-¡No podía seguir siendo hostigado por las fans! ¡Están locas! –dice James parándose al lado de Logan quien suspira.

-Bueno, creo que no importa mucho –dice Kendall después de bufar- Ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué Logan estaba sobre ti? ¿No era él la chica? –acto seguido él y Carlos desaparecen como lo que el viento se llevó.

-Risa nerviosa- B-Bueno Logan, entonces… con respecto a la mentira y como tu como mi mejor amigo me ayudarás… eh…

-Me niego a ser la chica –responde el más bajo cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo no puedo ser la chica, soy más alto y tú…

-Si ¿Yo que? –pregunta arrugando su entrecejo

-B-Bueno… je, je, je

-¡Yo no soy nada femenino si es a lo que te refieres!

El más alto trató de hablar, pero lo que sucedió a continuación ocurrió en una milésima de segundo.

Logan gritó para tirarse sobre James haciendo que cayeran en el suelo como momentos atrás, sin embargo, James había perdido la paciencia, pues tomó fuertemente las manos del más bajo haciéndole gemir de dolor para luego cambiar las posiciones e inmovilizar las piernas de Logan quien por alguna razón se sonrojó al extremo.

-Logan, en cerio te agradezco que me sigas la corriente con respecto a la cagada mía de hace varios minutos pero yo no puedo ser la chica, no… la cara –dice acercándose más al chico; para ello sólo debía inclinarse un poco.

Sólo que tanto él como Logan sabían que el peso extra de James comparado con el delicado cuerpo del más bajo hacía que el peli negro tuviera dificultades para respirar, por lo que debía hacerlo con la boca abierta y a bocanas, lo que hacía más divertida –si cabe- la situación.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos. Logan tratando de levantarse y James viendo como el chico respiraba a bocanadas haciendo que en toda la habitación se escucharan los jadeos. Trató de sacar los malos pensamientos de su mente, pero era casi imposible y cuanto más lo pensaba más se daba cuenta que Logan tenía un cuerpo extremadamente delicado. Piernas torneadas y delgadas y una fina y estrecha cintura que le hizo confundirle con una chica.

-Oye ¿Sabes lo que creo? -el bajo le mira seriamente sin dejar de jadear- Creo que en tu vida pasada fuiste una chica.

Eso era la gota que regó el vaso. Logan trató de levantarse rápidamente rozando ambos cuerpos; se sonrojó pero no le importaba, siguió moviéndose frenéticamente hasta que…

-L-Logan… -susurró James

-P-Perdón – se excusó el mencionado

…sus labios se habían rozado.

-¡Aaaaa! ¡Fue genial! –gritaron tres paparazis saliendo del armario que se encontraba allí.

Los chicos gritaron horrorizados…sus carreras definitivamente llegarían a su fin.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! Ahora págame inepto –dice una mujer de unos treinta a un hombre de unos veinte años quien bufó para luego sacar un manojo de billetes de su bolsillo derecho.

-Toma –le dice dándole los billetes.

-Vaya chicos, eso fue muy…hot –asegura la mujer para luego sacar una cámara –y lo mejor es que ahora tengo pruebas, no puedo esperar para mostrárselas al mundo entero.

-Señorita, usted no quiere mostrar eso –dice James conteniendo su rabia.

-¡Si quiero! –dice apunto de salir por la puerta

-¡Espera! –gritó Logan haciendo detener la marcha de la mujer quien se voltea para dedicarle una fría mirada

-¿Si?

-¡Haremos lo que sea si olvidas lo que viste y destruyes esas fotos! –dice el chico inteligente con cara suplicante.

-¿Lo que sea?

-¡Lo que tu quieras! –le dice sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-Está bien… borraré la foto y no diré nada…

-Gracias –le dice Logan

-Pero… -comienza la joven sonriente

-Oh no… -susurra James

-A cambio quiero que se den un beso otra vez pero que ahora sea apasionado y con lengua –dice sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-Pero nosotros…

-Oh no ¿No quieren colaborar? –pregunta de forma arrogante

-¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Sólo no te vayas! –dijeron los chicos al unísono.

-Bueno, rápido –dice con una sonrisa irónica.

James tragó en seco; soltó las manos de Logan para tomarle la cara entre sus manos.

-Amigos ¿no? –pregunta acercándose al mayor

-Siempre –dice Logan entrecerrando los ojos

Ambos cerraron los ojos para luego unir sus labios en un tímido beso que sorprendió a dos paparazis pero no a cierta mujer.

-Apasionado- cantó la chica mostrando tentativamente la cámara.

Sorpresivamente –para James- Logan deslizó sus manos hasta los hombros del niño bonito para acercarlo y luego puso sus dos piernas alrededor de la cintura del más alto, ignorando el hecho de que aquella acción había excitado de cierta forma tanto a él como James quien se encogió de hombros ligeramente para profundizar el beso deslizando su lengua en la cavidad de Logan quien gimió suavemente entre besos. Se separaron, sus bocas sólo eran unidas por un fino hilo de saliva.

-Sólo amigos-susurró James ganándose un "si" por parte del más bajo. Voltearon para buscar a la mujer la cual yacía en el suelo inconsciente.

-Bien, lo prometido es deuda –dijo uno de los hombres mientras rompía la cámara. Ambos hombres tomaron a la mujer y se fueron por la puerta sin voltear la mirada o sonreír en el proceso.

Ahora los dos chicos se habían parado y se encontraban en silencio.

-Pff, lo anterior no ha sido nada –dijo Logan sonriendo nerviosamente

-Yo no sentí nada –mintió hábilmente James

-Una pared –admitió Logan acercándose

-Una pared que no sabe besar –dijo James inclinándose un poco para ver cara a cara al chico.

Se quedaron callados; se miraron una vez más. James arrinconó –de golpe- a Logan en la pared para posesionarse de sus labios salvajemente. El bajo apenas si podía seguirle el ritmo. Se dejaba tocar y hacer y no podía evitar emitir varios gemidos que incitaban al menor seguir con su tarea.

-J-James…- gimió al sentir como su nueva pareja había deslizado su mano hasta su entrepierna donde había apretado su miembro sobre la ropa.

-Logan… -murmuró James en el oído del chico quien se erizó al sentir el gran torso de James sobre el suyo- ¿Serías mi pareja?

El mayor no dijo nada; sólo un suspiró salió de sus labios, cosa que hizo que el menor lo tomara como un "si"

Sonrió de oreja a oreja para luego empezar a besar el cuello del más bajo quien jadeaba.

-¿Y si alguien… entra? –pregunta tratando de detener al castaño quien le agarró las manos y las inmovilizó a cada lado de la cabeza del peli negro.

-No me importa – dice para luego volver a besar la boca del mayor y conducirlo hasta el sofá que estaba allí. Cayeron rebotando un poco por los resortes haciendo que sus labios se separaran y volvieran a juntarse rápidamente.

-J-James… p-paremos –rogó jadeando y con la mirada perdida

-Ruégame Logie – dijo seductoramente haciendo enrojecer al chico.

-Por favor… -susurró

-No te oigo –dijo acariciando los pezones erectos del mayor sobre la ropa

-¡Por favor James! –dijo alzando la voz mientras el menor le trataba de sacar el buzo

-Por favor qué –murmura acariciando los tensionados músculos del joven quien entre la excitación y el nerviosismo había olvidado que debían parar. Lo que dijo a continuación lo desconcertó e hizo que James sonriera de oreja a oreja.

-¡Por favor tócame más James!

-Como tú digas- dijo para seguir bajando sus manos para tratar de quitar los estorbosos pantalones.

Y en la mejor parte…

La puerta se abre, aparecen la Sra. Knight, Katie con Gustavo y Kelly a la cabeza.

-¡Katie no veas! –Gritó su madre tapándole los ojos a la niña quien estaba con la boca abierta- Esto no es apto para ti

-Querrás decir que esto no es apto para menores de 18 años –corroboró Kelly ganándose un asentimiento de su jefe Gustavo quien inspiró hondo para acercarse amenazadoramente a la pareja la cual se había quedado tiesa.

-Yo puedo explicarlo –dijo Logan viendo como Gustavo se cruzaba de brazos para escuchar la "explicación"

-Después de 5 minutos-

-Y entonces nos hipnotizaron y nos pagaron ¿raro no? –terminó el más bajo

-Y yo no lo disfruté –afirmó James

-Yo tampoco- apoyó Logan

-¡Estoy traumada! –dijo Katie para luego abrazar a su madre

-Descuida nena, una película y todo estará bien –dijo la Sra. Knight

-Sería mejor un juego de póker- dice mientras tanto ella como su madre salen del lugar

-Lo que tu quieras, cariño

-Bueno… -dice James mientras se levanta del más bajo quien también se para

-Adiós –dicen al unísono para salir y olvidar lo que ocurrió: eso o continuarlo en otro lugar sin ser interrumpidos.

-¡Alto ahí perros! –Grita Gustavo deteniendo la salida de ambos jóvenes – Lo que acaba de pasar…

-¿Si? –preguntan esperando lo peor, después de todo estaban hablando sobre Gustavo

-¡Servirá de inspiración para mi nueva canción! –grita eufóricamente.

-¿¡Ah! – preguntan aterrados

-Y se llamará… ¡Big Night! –sentencia sonriendo

-Doble ¿¡Ah! –preguntan pálidos del miedo.

-¡Banderillas! ¡Banderillas! ¡Compren sus banderillas! –grita Carlos entrando mientras hace malabares con las banderillas en un monociclo.

-Está bien… esto se está poniendo muy raro- dice James acercándose a Logan.

-¡Vamos perros! ¡A bailar! –grita Gustavo con una grabadora al hombro para luego encenderla

"_Los bongos al estilo Betty, y el bajo Betty sonará… y con un ritmo Betty: eres Betty, Betty y ya._

_Olvida tu equipaje…"_

Cantaba mientras bailaba con Kelly.

-Esto no es normal –se dijo Logan mientras agarraba a James del hombro.

Poco después la puerta se vuelve a abrir, mientras entra Kendall con un disfraz de ornitorrinco con una raqueta en mano saltando a una altura que se podría estimar de dos metros o más

-¡Soy Kendall el ornitorrinco tenista! –dice mientras da vueltas acrobáticas en el aire.

Acto seguido entra Katie con un lindo disfraz de perrito verde mientras la Sra. Knight entró con un robot (¿Cómo consiguió eso?) marca "Acme".

-¡La victoria con aroma de dulce de limón es nuestra Katie! –dice mientras la aludida se acerca al robot y abrazaba una de las patas.

-Tiene patas de pollo

-¡Si! ¡Patas de pollo!

-James… -llamó Logan para voltearse pero no encontró a su amigo. Bajó su mirada para verse en un vestido blanco- ¡Aaaa!

-Logan –alguien le llamó, se volteo nuevamente para encontrarse con James vestido con un Smoking mientras sostenía un anillo -¿Te casarías conmigo?

-James…yo…

-¡Pip! ¡Pip!

Abrió lentamente sus ojos. Observó a su alrededor, estaba recostado en una cama, para ser más específicos SU cama. Cerró un poco los ojos, molesto, pues los primeros rayos del sol que traspasaban la ventana le incomodaban.

Tomó el reloj en sus manos: 9 30 am.

Suspiró y agarró su cabeza entre sus manos: Fue un sueño –se dijo en su mente mientras trataba de levantarse pero su propio cuerpo le pesaba y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Lo recordó en un instante: una fiesta, muchas bebidas y ahora era víctima de la resaca.

Suspiró e hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse.

-Bien –se dijo al sentir sus pies desnudos sobre el frío suelo. Se estiró un poco para luego dirigirse a la cocina. Necesitaría una pasta para aliviar tal dolor.

Cuando llegó a su destino se encontró a Carlos cerca del refrigerador durmiendo como un bebé. Giró su cabeza para ver a Kendall recostado en el sofá en un profundo sueño.

Una vez que tomó su pasta, giró sobre sus talones y volvió a su cuarto para volver a recostarse y seguir durmiendo, aún así, algo capto su atención, no estaba sólo en esa cama… no podía…

-Buenos días –le dijo un somnoliento James sonriendo

-¿¡Qué haces aquí! –pregunto aterrado tal vez por tener a su amigo allí o porque cuando se levantó ni siquiera se fijo en esa presencia.

-No me digas que olvidaste lo de anoche –añade- Bueno, da igual… Oye Logan, eres todo un niño malo en la cama –dice acercándose para besar al aludido, aun así se detiene a milímetros de la boca del chico atónito – Lo tengo todo en video ¿Lo quieres ver?

-¡Aaaa!

-¡Pip! ¡Pip!

Abrió sus ojos de golpe. Su respiración era agitada, sentía su cuerpo cubierto de su sudor y su piel se encontraba erizada. Se pellizco varias veces, le dolía lo que le permitía inferir que ésta si era la "realidad".

Se encontraba en el sofá y a su lado se encontraba James hablando dormido.

Kendall y Carlos se encontraban en el cuarto: lo sabía porque se oían los ronquidos a la perfección.

James abrió sus ojos para ver a Logan agitado sin aun poder calmarse.

-Logan… -llamó pasito. El chico volteo -¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

El más bajo asintió avergonzado, se sentía como un crío de 5 años. Luego sintió como la mano de su amigo se había posicionado en su cabeza acariciando su cabello lentamente.

-Sólo es eso, una pesadilla… no te preocupes –dice para luego hundir la cabeza del mayor en su pecho, sin embargo Logan no podía estar más rojo.

-¿J-James? ¿Estás bien? –pregunta temiendo que su amigo estuviera sobrio.

-Claro que si Logie –dice besando la frente del chico.

El chico sonrió. Lentamente sus ojos se fueron cerrando y su mente también empezaba a descansar… Ahora, sólo una palabra insignificante rondaba por su mente…

_Boyfriend… _

¡FIN!


End file.
